


Don't Leave Me Alone

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was re-watching Lost Girl Seasons and got inspired by the scene where Kenzi pulls the gun on Bo, so I decided, 'why not screw with my feels' and wrote this. so yeah....enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot Italics doesn't work on here, so the beginning and up to 'ambulance is on their way' is sorta like a flash back to Bo.

'"No Kenzi this isn't you. Just….just put the gun down and come home." Bo pleaded as she held her hands up to Kenzi. But Kenzi just narrowed her eyes at Bo, shaking her head and taking a step closer.

"I'm not going back to being bossed around by you and your Fae kind. I don't take bullshit or orders, and that's all you and your kind are good for. Besides, I've joined the Anti-Fae movement." Kenzi suddenly pulled out a gun, pointing right at Bo's heart. But Bo was just as quick, unsheathing a sword and holding it to Kenzi's neck, but not close enough to mean any threat to Kenzi's life.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other and watching for any signs of surprise attacks. But Bo couldn't help the memories, smiling with Kenzi, crying with Kenzi, mourning with Kenzi and overall, just being with Kenzi. 

"No, I won't. I won't kill my sister." Bo declared, pulling the sword away and dropping it, letting it clang on the wood floor of her home at Kenzi's feet.

"If your gunna kill your best friend," Bo slowly kneeled before Kenzi, not breaking eye contact,"then do it looking me in the eyes." She put her hands behind her back, and waited.

Kenzi's hand began to tremble, her heart racing,"GET UP!" She shouted at Bo, making Bo jump but she didn't budge, she only shook her head and softened her gaze. Kenzi's jaw tightened and she frowned at Bo.

"Don't look at me like that! GET UP AND FIGHT ME!" Kenzi screamed, stomping to Bo and pressing the tip of the gun to Bo's forehead, her hand shaking furiously now.

Bo couldn't help but see a small light of the old Kenzi in her blue eyes, which made Bo confident that Kenzi would come to her senses.

"No. I won't fight you Kenzi. I love you too much to even consider killing you." Bo stated calmly, her hands slowly moving up towards the gun. Kenzi could see her hands moving, but something inside her allowed Bo to take the gun out of her hands. Everything happened so quickly after that. 

Bo jumped up to embrace Kenzi, but instead, there was a loud pop that made both her and Kenzi flinch, Kenzi more than Bo. Kenzi slump into her arms, and the added weight took Bo by surprise, taking them both down to the floor.

"KENZI?!?!" Bo screamed as Kenzi's dark purple shirt turned a shade darker and Bo saw red on her own hands. Her eyes looked up and she saw Lauren with a gun, just as shocked and scared as she was.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!" Bo screeched at Lauren, tears immediately clouding her image of Lauren rushing to her.

"Oh god Kenzi! Bo I'm so sorry! Ithoughtshewasgoingtoshootyou!" Lauren's panic molded her words together as she applied pressure to the gunshot wound on Kenzi's back.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! JUST STAY AWAY!!!" Bo hugged Kenzi's limp body closer and tried to lean away from Lauren's touch.

"Bo! If you want her to live I need to apply pressure to the wound! PLEASE!" Lauren's voice was loud and authoritative as she shouted back at Bo, the doctor instinct in her taking over. Bo managed to let all feeling escape her arms, watching with fear and sadness as Lauren rolled Kenzi over to press her hands onto Kenzi's stomach. 

Bo cried and cried as Lauren spoke to Kenzi to stay with her, but she just coughed blood and let her eyes roll in her skull as she teetered on the edge of consciousness. Then Bo heard Dyson's voice.

"Bo the ambulance is on their way."….'

"Bo…..please……just let me in….." Lauren spoke softly on the other side of the front door, which Bo leaned against with all her weight to prevent her coming in. Bo couldn't bring herself to let anyone in, let alone the woman she loved that shot her best friend and killed her.

"Bo I'm-…….I-I'm sorry Bo." Bo shook her head and more tears came for the third time today, covering her mouth as she tried to not sob.

"Please…..forgive me…..cause I don't know what to do. Trust me Bo I feel the same pain you do, okay? Kenzi was my friend too-" The door was flung open and Bo's blood shot eye's burned holes into Lauren's memory forever.

"No Lauren! You don't get it! Kenzi wasn't just my friend! SHE WAS MY SISTER! SHE HELPED ME ACCEPT WHO I WAS! SHE MADE ME BELIEVE IN MYSELF! WHAT DID YOU DO LAUREN? WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?" Lauren was taken back by the sudden outburst of Bo, but she lowered her head as she accepted Bo's rage.

"You slept with me because the Ash told you too! That's what you did!!" Bo's voice hit a deadly note and she slammed the door in Lauren's face. 

"Just go away and don't talk to me Lauren! Cause I don't want to talk to you." Bo growled before walking off and grabbing her sword, waiting to see if Lauren would walk through her door. Instead Lauren's eyes stung with tears and she just nodded, turning away and walking back to her car.

Bo heard the engine start and then the car pull away, and finally she dropped the sword and began to cry again…..


End file.
